Tragic Love Story
by julieluvsanimeandpandas
Summary: What happens if two opposite girls cross fate? Well see what happens love,rivalry,drama, and all that awesome stuff.
1. Chapter 1

~Tragic Love Story~ Chapter 1

I remember like it was yesterday...I was about 8 at that time. I grew up living with my father was always busy with his work,and had to go on business trips all the time.I was always alone,i had no friends,no money and no one to play with day my parents were fighting,it was a rainy day, they were arguing about the house .....my parents got a dad left, i tried to run after him but, he stopped me, and gave me a had a heart locket on it,he than smiled and left,i cried in agony in my room...I would look at my necklace every time i was lonely and remember the past.I would always wonder where the key to the locket was. But i guess the key would be lost forever....I finally got over my sadness months later,but i was still very was the past but I'm different now...

My name is Mi Sun, which stands for beauty and goodness,i don't like my name cause i don't think it suits me.I'm currently 19 i am living with my ill mother and my grandma. Life has changed for me since i was little. Ever since my father left, my mom has been working hard and because of that she became ill. For me i have to attend college and work at the same time. I work at 2 part time jobs and I got to do the cooking and cleaning in the house. I had thought of committing suicide once,but i knew if i died where would my mother go. Until one day my grandma arranged a blind date for me. She told me that my date was her sister's grandson,and she also said "he was very handsome and charming."I said okay to the date, but it was only because my grandma worked hard to arrange this.

I tried to look my best,i wore my best dress and the necklace my father gave me. i arrived at the restaurant where we were suppose to meet. I was waiting outside, than a long black limo stopped right in front of a tall guy stepped out of the car,i was shocked. The guy introduced himself "Hello,my name is Choi Seung Hyun, nice to meet you." I was very shocked by his politeness. We than walked into the restaurant. I had never seen such a gorgeous place,there was silk everywhere, the artwork looked very expensive,and the aroma of the food made my mouth water.

We than took a seat, Seung Hyun asked "do you want anything miss sun? you can order whatever you like." I felt so out of place in the restaurant,i was poor and i feel like i was making the 5 star restaurant dirty. So i excused myself to go to the bathroom. I walked as fast as i could into the bathroom, the bathroom look very gorgeous too. I felt very dizzy,i looked over the stall and saw a large window. I than started to climb out of the window,than i stopped. I felt bad that i was ditching Seung Hyun so i wrote a note and gave it to a waiter,to deliver it to Seung Hyun. Than i tried to climb back out again. When i finally got out, i ran as fast as i could to the nearest bus stop. Back at the restaurant Seung Hyun received the note, he than left the restaurant looking kind of mad.

I was waiting at the bus stop until some guys started to flirt with me.I felt very uncomfortable those guys smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. Than one guy started touching my leg i yelled "stop!! Leave me Alone." Than they started getting angry,i felt like i was about to get raped so i ran. They ran after me than caught me, I was in the most scariest situation i had ever been in. The guys started touching my thighs and my legs. Tears started running down my face. Than suddenly a guy on a motorcycle jumped off he was wearing a helmet so i couldn't see his than kicked the guy touching me. He than fought all of the guys at once. It was 4 against 1, he than punched a guy in the stomach than ran pulling me with him. We got on the motorcycle and left, i was still crying my eyes out. Than in a soft tone the guy told me "It's all right, your safe now please stop crying." I believed him and stopped crying. He than asked where i lived so he could drop me off. I than gave him my address.

I arrived at my house he than took off his helmet and walked me in. When he took off the helmet i saw his face finally. I fell in love at first sight... When he finally walked me to the door i asked him what his name was he than replied "Dong Young-bae" He than left and i was finally home.I was in my room repeating in my head "Dong Young-bae,Dong Young-bae,Dong Young-bae" I hoped if i could ever see him again.

* * *

That is the end of Chapter 1. Comment if you would like, i need some advices to make this story even better. thanks ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

~Tragic Love Story~ Chapter 2

I had a dream about Dong Young-bae saving me. I wish i could meet him again, but i doubt that would ever happen. I finally got up out of bed and changed, i had to get to school. I changed got my stuff and walked out of the house. Than i was on my way to school, than by accident i bumped into a women on the street. She looked like she was in trouble, she was wearing a big sweater and a pair of pants. She looked like she didn't bathe for weeks. Than i noticed she was probably homeless. She ran, i saw a couple of men chasing after her,they looked like loan sharks. i followed her, she than ran into a construction site, where there was a dead end. She had no where to go than the loan sharks caught up to her. I finally had the courage to run and get her. I grabbed her arm and ran into a empty trash bin. We were both breathing heavily.

"thank-you" she said. I told her that it wasn't really a big deal. Than she asked for my name. I told her i was Mi Sun, she looked at me with a smile. She told me "your and my last name are the same" "my name is Mi Kyong" I was in a awkward situation, i than asked her about why she was running away from the men. She told me "My father spent a lot of money on gambling, and they expect me to pay it back" I told her why doesn't her mother pay it. She than looked down, in a small tone she said "she's dead" I felt so bad to have asked that question. So i looked at her, she was actually kind of she needed was to take a bath, comb her hair, and get new clothes.

So i offered her to stay at my place. She didn't want to, but i insisted her to. We both walked to my house,than i let her have my clothes that i don't where anymore. I than told her to go clean herself up. I went to the kitchen to prepare some rice for both of us. Kyong finally got out of the bathroom and she saw the big feast i prepared for her. She asked me "what is this?", i told her to come sit and eat. She ate a lot it looked like she had been starving for a long time. I than asked her how old she was, she said that she was 19. We were both the same age, but i asked her for her birthday. She answered November 1. Than i realized i was older than her, but than when she was bent over eating. I saw something shining on her neck, i asked her if i can see her necklace. She than handed me the necklace. i looked at it, it had a gold key hanging down from it. I than realized something, i ran into my room and got my necklace. I ran back out and inserted the key into the locket. It clicked and than opened.

I than saw 2 pictures inside the locket. I started to cry, Kyong ran over asking what happened. I showed her the locket, inside the locket was a picture of me and my dad and another baby with my dad in it too. Than Kyong realized that her baby picture is right there, with her dad. Kyong froze when she saw the other picture....i said "what's the meaning of this?" she replied are you my sister? I told her it can't be...my mother is still living. Kyong replied "my dad told me that he had an affair with a women" So than i finally realized that Mi Kyong is my half sister. I than hugged her very tightly and started to cry. I was not going to be lonely anymore,and that i have someone to finally be my friend. I than ran to my mother and told her everything. She was shocked and had a poker face. My mom asked me "when did you find out?" I replied just now, my mother started to cry and told me to bring Kyong. She than hugged Kyong, and started saying"my poor little child I'm finally able to reunite with you" I was confused, everybody was.


	3. Chapter 3

~Tragic Love Story~Chapter 3

My mom was crying so much. I asked her what happened, she than yelled "this is your younger sister". I was very confused, I asked how?My mom told me the whole story. She said that when Kyong was born, father took her and left her with my aunt. It was all because they couldn't support another child. Than when my mom and my dad got a divorce,my mom cut ties with all my dad's relatives. All because of that, my aunt abandoned Kyong. Ever since, Kyong has been living by herself on the street for several years. My mom was so happy to see Kyong, Kyong was also happy to know her mother isn't dead. I finally felt that a part of my lonely life has been restored.

I than went to tell my grandma, i came into her room. She didn't look happy at all, she was in fact very mad. She told me to sit down, she than took a deep breath. she asked " why did you abandon Choi Seung Hyun?""Did you know how important that date was?"she yelled. I felt scared....she than told me to go call Choi Seung Hyun, to apologize. When she was done yelling, i told her that we found Kyong, and than i left. She was confused, she than ran to my mom's room and saw Kyong.... She than stared, she came up and hugged Kyong."my other grandchild has finally been found"she the doorbell rang.

Kyong went to get the door, it was Choi Seung Hyun. Grandma came out and invited him in."come sit down, how has your mother been?" said grandma."she has been fine" replied Seung Hyun. "well i got to go now" said Seung Hyun. Choi Seung Hyun left, when he walked out, he saw Kyong sitting on a bench alone. He walked over and sat next to her. He asked if she would like to go drink a cup of coffee with him. She accepted and they both left. It was Kyong's first time riding in a fancy car, so she was very fascinated. They finally arrived at the coffee shop. Than Choi Seung Hyun offered to buy her what ever she wanted. Kyong ordered a lot of things, Choi Seung Hyun started laughing. Kyong asked "why you laughing?", Choi Seung Hyun replied "this is the first time i have seen a girl eat so much." Kyong asked what's wrong about eating a lot? Choi Seung Hyun answered "nothing", than he genitally smiled. Kyong blushed a little. "so why did you bring me hear?" Kyong said. "I wanted to know why you were so sad"

She answered "I'm not sad.""i was just thinking to myself"." About what"said Choi Seung Hyun. "about how i was abandoned by my own family, and how I'm finally reunited with them"she said. Than she had tears coming down her face. Seung Hyun panicked and hugged her, than they were both in a shock. They both stared at each other, Seung Hyun and Kyong both started develpoing feelings for eachother.

At the house Mi Sun was wondering where Kyong went so she just assumed she went for a walk. Than her mother told her to go to the store to fetch a couple of items. Mi Sun left and was on her way to the store. She grabbed what she needed at the store. Than she saw a guy in line at the store. She dropped her items and said to her self "Dong Young-bae". It was him, in line waiting to purchase his drink. Than Mi Sun shouted "Dong Young-bae" He than turned and saw Mi Sun. He got out of line to see her, Mi Sun was very happy to be able to see him again. They both chatted outside the store for awhile,than they exchanged phone numbers. Than Mi Sun went back home.

She finally got home to only see her grandma sitting on the couch. "Mi Sun" said the grandma." Your gonna get married to Choi....Seung.....Hyun!" said the excited grandma.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I had to marry a guy that I don't even know about, yeah I've met him, but other than that I don't even know his birthday or any other thing about him! "WHAT?!" I screamed at my grandmother after I took in the shocking news. "HOW CAN I MARRY A GUY I DON'T EVEN KNOW AOUT?! HE MIGHT BE GAY FOR ALL I KNOW!"

My grandmother looked up at me after I said that I gave me a glare. "You shall not take about him like that! You should be grateful that you'll have him as your husband."

Out of my whole life, I've done everything my family wanted me to do. I never complained about something even if I didn't like it. But this is my WHOLE life. This is the person I'm marrying! This is the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with! I started to feel my face heating up with anger. My vision blurred and I felt hot tears fall down my face. I ran outside, where I can be alone. I didn't want to be controlled anymore. I wanted to feel free. In a place where I can make a choice, I ran to where my legs would take me. After a while of running I stopped and sat on the grass and hugged my knees to my chest and cried.

I looked up and saw that it was getting dark and I should be heading home. I was in the woods, with a beautiful lake. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had too. I got up and looked around, one problem; I didn't know where I am, and how to get home. I started to stumble back to the way I ran in here. After a while of searching for the way out in the dark I heard footsteps close behind me. My breath quickens as I started to walk faster. I stop behind a tree to see if I can hear anything else.

I turned around a saw a dark figure in front of me. I scream and he covered my mouth.

"Shhh, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" The voice said to calm me down. The voice, it seems to familiar. That night, that guy.

"Who..Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm Dong Young Bae, you know you shouldn't be walking in the woods alone. Some freak might try to kill you"

"Then why are YOU here?"

"I saw you running like a crazy person, so I ran after you. I lost you for a while and kept looking and found you here." He said while smiling.

I couldn't help but smile at him, he cared, a person that doesn't know me, cares for me so much to run after me and spends most of his day looking for me. Dong Young Bae, my savior.


End file.
